(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ornamental inserts, and more particularly, relates to an ornamental fence insert for a picket fence or a trellis.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the art to have a fence assembly including an upper rail, a lower rail, a plurality of vertical pickets and to further have a third intermediate horizontal rail positioned slightly below and parallel to the upper horizontal rail so as to define square or rectangular openings between the rails and the adjacent pickets in which ornamental rings have been inserted. The rings have generally been attached by welding, rivets or other attachment means.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D479,612 shows decorative circular inserts secured between vertical pickets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,080 for an Ornamental Stair Rail Structure has annular members interposed between vertical bars and pairs of rails. Horizontal connectors for connecting adjacent annular members to intermediate vertical bars are shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,256 for a Method of Assembly of Tubular Metallic Fences shows two rows of hoops positioned between pickets, one row being positioned between but spaced apart from a pair of railings and the other row of hoops independent of railings. Joints to hold together tubular parts of the fence, including the hoops and pickets, are formed by applying transverse forces to deform the working surfaces of parts into receiving openings of adjoining parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,064 for an Ornamental Ring for Fence has an ornamental ring attached to an upper horizontal rail by an upper tang and to a lower horizontal rail by a lower ear. Each of upper tang and lower ear has a hole through which a rod runs.
It would be beneficial to reduce the time and expense inherent in prior art means for fixing ornamental fence inserts in place.
It is according to a principal object of the present invention to provide an ornamental insert installable in a picket fence or trellis without the use of additional attachment means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental insert for a metal picket fence or a trellis which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
It is a further object to provide an ornamental fence or trellis which can be easily and quickly assembled by a workman without the need of special tools or equipment.